The Book Of Potential Boyfriends: Nalu version
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: It all started when Natsu and Gray went looking for Lucy only to stumble upon a weird book. Then it evolved into a bet. What will come from this bet. Who will be victorious, will it be the oh so dense fire dragon slayer or the oh so suave ice make mage?
1. Chapter 1 The bet

The book of potential boyfriends

Chapter 1

The bet

"Take that Ice block!" Natsu shouted as he threw a ball of fire towards his raven haired teammate.

"You are so going to pay for that one flame freak!" Shooting ice lances towards his rival, Gray dodged the fireball sent his way.

"What did you call me stripper?" Natsu asked as he launched towards Gray with a flaming fist.

"You heard me ash for brains, I called you a flame freak!" Gray formed a glittering hammer of ice as they raced towards one another, ready for their next attack.

"Are you two fighting?" The scarlet haired beauty asked, peering away from the slice of cake in front of her. With narrowed eyes she glared at the two mages who quickly wrapped their arms around the others neck and proceeded to act as if they were the best of friends.

"No way Erza! We were just training, right Natsu?" Gray stated as he glanced wearily at his rival.

"Aye!" Natsu half expected to hear his partner and best friend mutter about how he was Happy number two but when the words didn't come, he looked around and noticed that she hasn't arrived yet. She was normally here by now so he started to wonder just what might be taking her so long.

"Natsu, do you know where Lucy is?" Erza asked as he shook his head, wondering the same thing. He tried to recall if maybe she had said something the day before about having plans but he couldn't remember anything like that.

"Why don't you take Gray and go check up on her. Make sure she is okay." Erza stated as Natsu and Gray glared at each other before turning to her shocked.

"Why does he have to come?"

"Yeah, why do I have to go with flame breath here?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Her tone was calm yet deadly serious. Both boys gulped and ran out of the guild, frightened of an enraged Erza. Walking down the road, both men sulked, hating the idea of being so close to the other. They approached the blonds apartment as they each entered by their usual means.

Natsu slid in through the window as Gray used the chimney. Natsu and Gray both called out for the blond as they searched the apartment for her. After they searched all the rooms, there was only one left. A smirk crossed Gray's lips as his imagination went into overdrive.

"Maybe she is in the bathroom." Gray stated as he walked towards the door, picturing Lucy in the tub as he walked in and catching a glimpse of her in all her naked glory.

"I would-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence as he was about to warn the ice mage to knock first but decided it best to let it be. He wouldn't mind seeing the blond give Gray her famous kick that he experiences so often. Gray walked forward and grasped the door knob. He didn't hear any noise inside but still quickly pushed the door open and called out her name. No shriek or yell could be heard coming from the bathroom so it was safe to assume that she wasn't in there. Gray returned with a disappointed look on his face as Natsu snickered.

"You do realize that if she was in there you would be dead right now." Natsu stated bluntly. Gray nodded his head, but still thought that a moment like that would have been worth it. "I wonder where she is?"

"I don't know, but I guess we should wait here until she comes back." Gray said as he took a seat on the bed. "Erza would kill us if we returned to the guild without at least making sure she was alright."

"Yeah, I guess your right ice prick."

"What did you say, ash for brains?"

"You heard me pervert!"

"Why don't you say that to my face flame breath!"

"I just did Popsicle!"

Natsu leaped towards Gray and aimed for a punch to his jaw. Gray dodged before attempting to kick Natsu in the stomach. Another miss before Natsu landed a blow to the eye and Gray hit him on the lip. Punches and kicks were thrown back and forth as slowly but steadily Lucy's apartment became a mess. Gray charged towards Natsu, preparing to land another attack when Natsu grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Gray smashed into Lucy's desk spilling all of it's contents onto the floor.

"Shit, Lucy will kill us if she see's this!" Natsu exclaimed. Panic started to set in as he remembered the last time he caused any damage here. He shuddered at the memory before quickly picking up the mess that fell from the desk. "Gray get over here and help me!"

Gray didn't want to face the same fate that Natsu is familiar with so he helped without saying a word. Slowly the room was turning back to normal and thankfully they hadn't actually damaged the desk. Picking up the last bit of papers, Natsu noticed an odd looking book that was spread out on the floor. Flipping it over, he instantly recognized the handwriting and knew that it was Lucy's. But this wasn't the book the he normally saw Lucy writing in so he felt curiosity building in him as he opened to the first page.

"Hey Gray, look at this." Gray walked over and look at the blue book that was sitting in Natsu's hand. Gray's eyes widened as he read over the title.

_Potential boyfriends in Fairy Tail_

They flipped through several pages, and saw that most of the pictures had a large red X marked over them. Natsu was becoming confused as Gray was getting worried. He had liked Lucy from the beginning and he wondered what she thought of him. Flipping to the last page, there sat both Natsu's and Gray's pictures and neither had the X on it.

"We are the only ones without an X over our pictures. Natsu do you realize what this means?" Gray asked, a smile crossed his features once he realized that he might actually stand a chance with her.

"Yeah, that we are the only ones in the guild that she considers herself to be close enough to call her boyfriends but that makes no sense. She is friends with everyone in the guild." Natsu tried to figure out why she wouldn't want to be friends with any of the other males in the guild while Gray stared at his friend/rival. How could this man be so dense?

"No Natsu, not like that. She means boyfriend on a romantic level." Gray could see the confusion written on the dragon slayers face and sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to describe such things to Natsu. It would just be awkward. Natsu stood there, thinking about the meaning behind Gray's words.

"You mean boyfriend romantically like Bisca and Alzack were?" Well at least he realizes that there is a difference but does he know exactly what that is?

"Yes Natsu, like that."

"Then that doesn't make sense. Why would Lucy think of you in such a way?" Did this guy not realize that she apparently thought of him that way too or was he ignoring that fact?

"What's wrong with me?" Gray retorted. He was a much better pick for Lucy than Natsu was. At least he would know what to do with her once they got together. This guy probably thinks it will stay the same as being friends.

"Um, let me see...everything." Natsu added. A vein pulsed on Gray's forehead as his aggravation began to build. Right before he was about to comment back he thought of something.

"Hey Natsu, how about making a bet with me?" Gray asked. Natsu rose a brow at the dark haired mage and waited for him to continue. "Who ever gets Lucy to put an X over the others picture first wins."

"I'll take that bet, and you are so going down stripper." Natsu and Gray shook hands. Gray smirked at the fire mage as the battled in strength with who would give in first and let go of the others hand. Natsu had no idea what he was doing and Gray had experience with women. This was going to be too easy.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's take a walk

The book of potential boyfriends

Chapter 2

Let's take a walk

The next morning Natsu awoke to the sunlight streaming through his window. His shifted in his hammock, trying to find a comfortable position before falling back asleep. Right as he felt sleep taking over the sudden realization hit him.

"Shit!" He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He had just remembered that he was supposed to be beating that ice for brains to the guild today in order to win their bet. At this rate he would be late and Gray would have the upper hand. There was no way in hell he would allow that. He scrambled out of his tiny cabin headed towards the guild not even noticing the blue ball of fur that rested in the hammock above his.

Natsu ran all the way there and quickly shot the doors open with a bang. The guild turned their eyes to the doors before going back to what they were originally doing once they noticed it was Natsu. His onyx orbs scanned over the guild until he spotted the familiar head of blond hair sitting right next to the ice mage. He growled upon seeing this, upset that he didn't make it in time. He watched as her head tilted back just slightly, laughing at something the ice prick had said.

Natsu stalked over and sat at a bench not far from them listening to the conversation they were having. He saw Gray peer over at him quickly before turning his attention back onto Lucy. Natsu scowled when he saw the smirk on Grays face.

"So Lucy, do you have any plans for today?" The ice mage asked her smoothly. Natsu clenched his fist under the table, internally hoping that Lucy would turn the pervert down. He watched as the spirit mage shook her head, her blond locks swaying with the movement and reflected the low lights of the guild.

"No, not really. I was thinking about going on a mission today though." She responded.

"Well, the carnival is back in town so I was wondering if you were interested in going?" Gray asked. Natsu was internally chanting for her to say no.

"Oh really?! I would love to go but I can't. Unfortunately I don't have any jewels at the moment since I had to put it all towards my rent." She sighed. The idea of a carnival sounded great to her but she just couldn't go. If anything she should just take another mission so that she could have the extra jewels.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll pay for you to go."

"You will? Thanks so much Gray! I really appreciate it! But have you asked Natsu and Erza yet?" Natsu's ears perked at the mention of him. At least she was thinking of him going too instead of it just being the two of them.

"No I was thinking it could be just you and me. We would be able to relax more if we didn't have two destructive people with us." She laughed lightly at his words and Natsu watched as she rested her hand on the ice mages shoulder.

"That's true. But don't forget it's normally Natsu _and _you who destroy things." She added but continued to giggle when Gray gawked at her. "But anyway, it sounds great." Natsu ground his teeth together. He was truly a sore loser and hated the fact that the dark haired mage had beat him to this. But then again, even if he did manage to get to Lucy first, he had no idea what he would. He sighed as he realized that he would have to ask someone for help, even if he wasn't sure where to start.

"Alright, so meet me here, say around six?" Gray asked Lucy who agreed. She excused herself after that to speak to the resident bookworm known as Levy. The smirk never left Gray's face as he strolled over and sat across from Natsu. "Looks like I got the advantage since your lazy ass had to sleep in."

"What did you say ice prick?" Natsu growled out.

"You heard me ash for brains!"

"Bastard! I dare you to say that again!"

"Are you two fighting?" A stern voice called out behind the pinkette causing them to shiver. Instantly Gray was sitting beside the dragon slayer as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"No mam! We were just doing vocal exercises. Right Natsu?" Gray's voice trembled as he spoke. Erza's chilling aura was enough to scare anyone.

"Aye!" Natsu said as he mimicked his cheery partner that he had just realized he left back at home. He cursed at himself internally while watching Erza as she praised them for excising then walked off. Both boys sighed in relief before letting each other go but not without a glare. Gray stood up and walked off, to where Natsu didn't know and he really didn't care. Natsu himself made his way over to the bar and plopped down on one of the bar stools.

"Good morning Natsu." Mirajane greeted the fire mage but received a grunt in reply. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked over his slumped figure. Yeah there was definitely something wrong. Her eyes landed on the blond not far to see her laughing with the petite blunette as if nothing was wrong. That ruled out the idea of them getting into a fight, so then what could it be? "Is there something wrong Natsu?"

"Mira, I could really use some help." He looked up at her with needy eyes as she smiled at him.

"So what's the problem?" She asked. She leaned over the bar to hear the dragon slayer better as he began to go into detail about the situation he was in. Mirajane withheld her inner fangirl scream when she heard of this so called bet and thought that this was the perfect way to get these two together. This way Natsu would realize exactly how he feels for his partner and finally confess.

"So basically, you were trying to get here first to beat Gray to the punch but you overslept and now Gray has the upper hand?" She asked to verify that she was fully caught up on the situation. Natsu nodded and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"But there is another problem." Natsu stated sheepishly. Mirajane's eye began to sparkle as she noticed the pink tint that spread across his cheeks.

"Yes?" She asked urging him to continue.

"Well, even if I did get here first I wouldn't know what to do. How am I supposed to get her to cross off that ice freaks picture?" Natsu was not one to back down from a fight no matter the odds but as it stands, he had no experience in this area. He was acknowledging the fact that in this certain predicament, Gray had the advantage. Maybe he was finally beginning to mature if he is able to realize this. The old Natsu would have charged in head first without thinking and even though he took this bet that way, he is actually planning on ways to win instead of just 'going with it'.

"I see. What you should do is just wake up early tomorrow and make sure you are the first to ask her to do something with you." She answered.

"But what?" Natsu asked. He really hoped that Mirajane could help him with this.

"Well, I'll help you figure that out but in the meantime, before Lucy goes off with Gray you should try to get some points in with her by asking her on a walk or something. But if she agrees make sure you stay calm. Walk at a nice pace and talk with her." Natsu's eye lit up at Mirajane's suggestion. It was perfect. It didn't matter if Gray got here first or not. He could still spend time with her before she left with him.

"Great idea Mira, thanks!" Natsu shouted quickly as took off in the direction of his blond headed partner. Upon arriving at the table where Lucy was sitting with Levy he smiled down at her before greeting her. "Yo, Luce."

"Yes Natsu?" She asked. The said blond eyed her partner suspiciously. Something about the smile he was wearing suggested he was up to something. He then grabbed onto her hand and began to pull her towards the exit. She stuck her heels into the floor trying her best to halt his attempts at pulling her outside. "Wait Natsu! Where are we going?"

"For a walk silly." He smiled at her again and began pulling once more but this time she didn't put up a fight. She allowed herself to be dragged outside still confused to what has gotten into the dragon slayer. Once outside her let go of her hand and let her walk freely. She followed him in silence until eventually she had had enough.

"Alright Natsu, spill it. What are you up to?" Natsu shifted nervously, knowing the rage the blond would feel at hearing that him and Gray were in her apartment going through her stuff even if unintentionally. Plus she would also find out that they were fighting in there and that would only add fuel to the fire.

"I just wanted to take a walk with you, is that so wrong?" Natsu pouted. Lucy bit her lip as she wondered what he was truly up to but it was evident that he didn't want to tell her.

"I guess it's alright, as long as that's all it really is." She said. Natsu nodded in hopes of convincing the girl and it seemed to work. She sighed before she continued to walk next to him. Several minutes passed and Natsu began to wonder how he ever thought this was a good idea in the first place. He was having trouble trying to figure out what to talk with her about. This was unusual for him since he normally had no problem speaking with her and this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" She asked, her brown eyes full of concern. She gazed at him waiting for him to explain. There was definitely something up, not only did his actions give it away but so did his eyes.

"No why?" He asked finally. Lucy's eyes never left his as she realized that he was avoiding looking at her. They hadn't made eye contact at all.

"You're just really quiet which isn't normal for you. I was wondering if you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Don't worry Luce, I'm fine. I was just bored and wanted something to do." He gave her the best smile he could manage before she finally accepted what he was saying and returned the smile with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

The two partners walked into the town, each lost in their own thoughts. Lucy would occasionally comment to herself about something that she noticed in a shop window and Natsu would grunt in reply but neither seemed to bothered at the moment. He was actually enjoying just walking with her. Natsu was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a gasp and turned to see Lucy missing from his side. He turned around to see her standing in front of a magic shop, her eyes sparkling at something that was in the window.

He walked over towards her to see her ogling at a brown leather belt with weird designs wrapping around it. She turned to him, excitement clear upon her face. "Natsu that is the new celestial spirit mage belt! It can hold all of your keys among other things and keep them hidden from the naked eye!" She gushed. Natsu wasn't sure what she meant by 'naked eye' but nodded anyway knowing that it was something that she could use. "It says that you will never drop your keys ever with this belt and you'll never have to worry about them being stolen either! Oh Natsu can we check it out?"

"O-okay." Natsu answered. He wasn't sure exactly why she was asking him when normally she would just pull him into the store or run off on her own to look at it. The sound of a bell rung through out the store as they opened the door signaling that they had customers. She walked over to the counter and was greeted by an older man with gray hair and thick silver rimmed glasses.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I was wondering how much it is for the celestial belt in the window?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that? It's sixty-five thousand jewels." Lucy's brown orbs widened before she blinked.

"Come again?" He repeated what he said as all the excitement Lucy once held vanished and she walked out of the shop.

"What's the matter Luce? Why didn't you buy it if you wanted it so bad?" Natsu asked.

"Because I am broke. I just spent the remainder of my jewels on my rent and have nothing left over." Natsu responded with a hum before an idea popped into his head. He smirked to himself before Lucy's voice called out to him.

"Natsu we should be heading back, it's almost time for me to meet up with Gray." Natsu nodded and he walked her to her apartment, not happy about her going with Gray but things would be better shortly. He said goodnight to her before running his way back into the market. This should earn him some extra points and besides, it sounds like it would really help her. He could deal with a little less food money if it meant that she got something she needed. He walked into the same magic shop and purchased the item before heading towards the guild. He needed to speak with Mirajane before he decided to call it a night. He was really looking forward to tomorrow. Upon walking back though, a spot of blond caught his eye as he realized that Gray and Lucy were dead ahead. They must be heading to the carnival now. Suddenly a smirk crossed his lips as he yet again had another wonderful idea. Yeah, this was going to be fun. If only he realized just how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3 Carnival games

The Book Of Potential Boyfriends

Chapter 3

Carnival games

I stowed away in a nearby alley as I waited for Gray and Lucy to walk by. I could see her smile as it graced the blonds lips, her eyes bright and full of warmth. I felt something rising inside me as I watched her laughing and having fun with him, something that I was unfamiliar with. And whatever it was, I didn't like it. I tried to stay as close as possible without running the risk of being caught. I could hear them speaking lightly to one another, her laugh could be heard occasionally while he would chuckle and look at her hungrily.

What could she possibly see in this pervert? Just thinking about it is enough to make my blood boil. I watched as they walked slowly, painfully slow, my eyes trailing down her golden hair that reflected the pink and orange hues of the setting sun. I let my eyes roam down her curvacious form, following the dip of her waist line until I landed on her hips. They swayed with each graceful step she took, moving in almost a seductive manner.

Her body screamed sexiness and lust even when she wasn't trying. I could never understand how her 'sexy attacks' never worked. Yeah, she was a weirdo but that didn't make her any less sexy. If anything that makes her even more attractive. She's unique. I knew from the beginning that she was good looking, but I never saw it as anything more than having an attractive partner.

But since this bet, I found myself thinking of her differently. I actually take the time to admire how beautiful she is now. I don't even know what has gotten into me recently, everything seems to be changing. Just hopefully it doesn't change for the worst.

They were standing out front of the carnival gates now and I watched as Gray gave the man their tickets. After ripping off the bottoms then handing them back, Gray stepped to the side to allow Lucy to walk in first. I scoffed, that bastard is playing cheap. I never paid much attention to dating and girls or anything like that before but that doesn't mean I don't know about it.

I've seen the members of the guild as they dated, heard all their stories, listened to their advice that they claimed that I needed so much. I never understood why they gave me advice about dating when I wasn't even looking for one. But now, all those words played in the back of my mind and I found these little talks with the members to actually be useful.

But there was so many different things that I was told to do, how would I know who to listen to? Gildarts or Macao, Cana or Mirajane, Bisca or Wakaba? There was just too many. I followed them as they approached a rise and I could already feel the nausea coming on. My cheeks swelled before I diverted my eyes to a food stand.

Yes, food should distract me enough to make me forget about my damn motion sickness. Finally after the feeling wore off, I waited a few feet away hidden, so that once they were finished I could continue to follow them. I could hear Lucy's squeals of delight from off the ride causing my anger to build up once more.

Damn. Why am I following them again?

Finally they got off the ride and I waited for them to pass me once more. They walked over to one of the stalls for games and I watched as Gray handed the man a few jewels. The ice prick smirked at Lucy before aiming the gun perfectly as a stream of water shot out and towards it's intended target. I watched as the little frog thing or whatever it was slowly made it's way up the bar until it dinged signaling that Gray had won.

Lucy cheered him on and he laughed before choosing a prize. The man grabbed down a giant white bear with a blue bow and handed it to Gray who in turn gave it to Lucy. Her mocha eyes sparkled at the sight of the giant bear making me want to burn it to ashes. She graciously thanked him before grabbing him in for a bear hug.

I felt a tightening in my chest, but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Am I having heart burn or something? I growled in frustration, this was too confusing and my head was starting to hurt from thinking too much.

Lucy was now pulling Gray around by the wrist towards another ride. Time seemed to drag by as I waited for them to get on each and every ride possible and play every game in the whole damn place! As they began to walk to the final ride left, I felt my stomach churn. Are they really going to get on _that _ride?

I heard all the mushy stories of what couples do on those things and there was no way in hell I was going to let that ice bastards lips even get close to Lucy's! When they got in line to the Ferris wheel, I ran around the back and took a good look at the controls. Wires of every color were going ever which way. Buttons and levers littered the panel and my head was throbbing as I tried to figure out how to turn the dam thing off.

Glancing back around the front, I noticed that Gray and Lucy were almost to the front of the line meaning this next time around they would be boarding. I had to do something fast. After a few more minutes of debating I finally gave up and lit my fist on fire. The flames danced up from my wrists, encircling my hand in bright shades of orange and red.

The flames helped light up the dark area I was standing at before I shot my fist out and smashed it into the panel. The busted panel began to smoke and I ran away as fast as I could to avoid being caught. The old gramps wouldn't be happy if he found out I did this.

From afar, I could hear the man controlling the ride telling everyone it was out of order and silently cheered. Yes! No perverted ride for you pop sickle. I waited outside the exit as I saw them coming closer. As Lucy came closer, I noticed that she was holding something else in her hand with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

My eyes widened when I realized that it was a rose made of ice. I followed them until Lucy walked into her home after thanking Gray. I scoffed before turning in the direction of my own home. I only managed to walk a few paces before someone cleared their throat behind me to catch my attention. I didn't have to look to know who it was. There was no mistaking that bastards smell.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you lost little dragon?" Gray taunted. I growled before I turned to face him. I wasn't even worried about the fact that he had caught me spying or the comment about me. My eyes narrowed at the man that we standing there with no shirt on. Once a pervert, always a pervert.

"You really think you are going to win with those cheap tricks? She is smarter than that." I commented. Gray's smirk dropped just slightly before he quickly pulled it back.

"It seems to me that she was enjoying herself rather well."

"Keep telling yourself that but she can see right through you. Besides, there wont be a competition once I get to her." I smirked. Gray rolled his eyes.

"We shall see about that but for tonight I'm heading home. Having so much fun with Lucy can be tiring." He added. Another growl escaped my lips before he turned around and waved as he walked off. I continued to glare daggers at his bare back until he was no longer in sight. There was no way I was going to let him win. I, Natsu Dragneel, will never lose to that ice freak. Especially when it concerns Lucy!

* * *

**To all of my wonderful readers, I just wanted to clarify that this is in fact a Nalu. I am only editing my original version since it was written so poorly. The story is staying the same as before. But at the end, there shall be a surprise for any Graylu fans out there still reading this. Thanks so much for everything you all and I would really love to hear what you think! A review would be greatly appreciated! Angel XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Note

To my wonderful readers,

I would like you all to know that I have officially made a Graylu version of this story. You can check it out on my profile. Originally the surprise was supposed to be extra chapters in the end that held the Graylu parts, basically a second ending but I decided that it might be a little too confusing for some people so I just made a whole new story for it. Please check it out and let me know what you think.

It's called 'The Book Of Potential Boyfriends: Graylu Version'. So you can't miss it.

Once more, thank you, all of you! You guys are simply amazing and I could never express how grateful I am to have such wonderful readers!

Love always,

Angel.


	5. AN Please read

**Hey there everyone, sorry about this, but this is not an update! Unfortunately things have not been going well this past week for me and it's making it extremely hard for me to update. I know this probably sounds like an excuse but trust me, I will try my best to update when I can.**

**On Saturday, a water pipe busted in my basement causing it to be flooded. The floor was covered in three inches of water by the time we came home and shut it off. We called our insurance and they told us that they couldn't get anyone out to our home till today. Come Sunday, a foul odor began to form so we called Allstate back and they told us to pack up and head to a hotel. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the adjuster from Allstate showed up at our home and told us that it is definitely not safe for us to be there and that they were going to have to remove the furniture from the entire home and have it cleaned. A lot of our furniture in our basement is going to have to be thrown out.**

**To go into a little detail to show you just how much of a pain this is, I'll give you an idea of what I had down there. There was a family room with sectional sofa, tv and stand, three bookshelves, computer and desk, brand new washer and dryer, a bowflex, coffee and end tables and etc. That's in the family room alone. We had a fourth bedroom right off the family room and everything in there has to go as well including the antique bedroom set, all my stored clothes and shoes, and so much more. Plus there was a full bathroom down there.**

**Tomorrow (Tuesday) the insurance adjuster comes back out with the cleaning crew to help remove everything and to decide if it can be salvaged of if it has to be thrown away. We were told that as long as everything is done quickly, we could be back in our home by this weekend. But until then, I only have my laptop with me and this whole mess is taking up a lot of my time. I have had to call out of work both today and tomorrow, so I am losing hours there. **

**And then with everything that has to be done in the basement alone, that doesn't include the removal and cleaning of all the clothes and linens upstairs. Nor the three bedrooms, dinning, kitchen and living room worth of furniture and other things. Most of our clothes and any other linens have to be thrown away and all new stuff will have to be bought.**

**Anyway, to sum it up, most of my time will be spent at our house dealing with the insurance adjuster and cleaners and the rest will be either at work, shopping for the new stuff or at the hotel resting. Too much is going on right now to be able to really do anything at the moment. I really am sorry, and once this is done I will update as much as I can. **

**Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
